1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting-module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a lighting-module including a comprehensive light-emitting diode device.
2. Description of Related Art
Chip-on-glass technology is a method to fix a light-emitting diode chip onto a transparent glass substrate. However, side-directional light emitted by the light-emitting diode chip can pass through the transparent glass substrate, and may result in the leakage of blue light. Consequently, products of chip-on-glass technology have deficiency in how they emit light, thus consumers tend to stay away from this product.